


Homesick

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You’re hopeless,' Kei says, still in that low voice too soft for anyone to hear past the border made by their shoulders. He frees the house key from the tangle of others, fits it into the lock with a motion so fluid it serves as a mockery of Yuu’s own struggles. 'What have you been doing without me, aniki?'" Yuu tries to find a rhythm to his life at university and Kei helps take off the edge of his homesickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Kei looks different.

Yuu can’t point out any specific detail that’s changed. It’s hardly been a month since he graduated, only a handful of weeks since he moved into the apartment so small he can barely turn around but that still feels echoingly empty when he gets home from class in the evenings. There hasn’t even been enough time for him to need a haircut, much less for Kei to look any different than he did when Yuu left to the sound of his parents’ well-wishes and his brother’s silent stare, as if Kei was trying to burn the weight of his gaze into Yuu’s skin as a last mark to carry with him. Yuu’s thought of that stare nearly every night since he left, with the door to his bedroom open and no one but his neighbors to hear the way his voice cracks on Kei’s name; but it’s different, now, to have it in person, to have Kei in front of him with all the weight of his attention fixed on Yuu.

They went out for lunch.That seemed most reasonable, both as a way to sidestep the awkward attempts Yuu has made at cooking thus far and to give himself some time to adjust to Kei’s presence, to ease the over-adrenalined pound of his heart to something approaching calm so he can actually show Kei around his miniscule apartment. But Kei barely spoke over the entirety of the meal, just stared at Yuu across the width of the too-narrow table like he was trying to lock the details of the other’s features into his memory, and all Yuu’s new stories of university and classes and living alone evaporated to trembling silence under the weight of that gaze. They spent the last of the meal in absolute quiet, with nothing but the rush of Yuu’s too-fast breathing to fill the time, and the walk back to the apartment was no better, with Kei taking the lead and Yuu trailing him in an interaction too habitual to be chased away by just a few weeks apart. Kei doesn’t move aside until he’s in front of Yuu’s door, and even then it’s only by a step; Yuu has to reach past him to unlock the door, has to fit into the narrow width of the doorway alongside Kei while his heart rattles into panic in his chest. Kei’s too close, he’s so near Yuu can feel the heat of Kei’s body threatening his own like he’s going to catch fire from proximity, like he’s made of papery wings like to burn to ash at the touch of the flame Kei has in place of blood. He can’t handle his keys, his fingers are clumsy against the metal, and then Kei says “Aniki” in a low purr of sound and Yuu startles so badly he loses his grip entirely. The keys fall, slipping from suddenly-nerveless fingers, but Kei catches them, reaching out to snatch them from the air before they’ve yet toppled entirely out of Yuu’s grip.

“You’re hopeless,” he says, still in that low voice too soft for anyone to hear past the border made by their shoulders. He frees the house key from the tangle of others and fits it into the lock with a motion so fluid it serves as a mockery of Yuu’s own struggles. “What have you been doing without me, aniki?”

“Kei,” Yuu breathes, his whole body too hot with the catching flame to give him any more coherency, and Kei leans in towards him to press his mouth to Yuu’s as he turns the key in the weight of the lock. Yuu’s breath leaves his lungs in a rush, his hand comes up to drift towards Kei’s hair, and Kei lets his hold on the handle go as the door swings open to fist both hands in Yuu’s shirtfront and shove him back against the wall just alongside the apartment door. Yuu stumbles at the force, his balance giving way to the shove of Kei against him, and then Kei is on top of him, pressing in so close Yuu can feel his clothes catching between the angle of their bodies.

“I missed you,” Kei growls, the words so harsh they sound more like anger than affection, and then he’s crushing a kiss against Yuu’s mouth, pinning the other back against the wall as he kisses him into the support. Yuu makes a weak noise, surrender and surprise and heat all together, and Kei hisses and licks hard into his mouth like he’s gasping a lungful of air before he shoves Yuu back against the wall and pulls himself away by inches.

“Inside,” he says, and there’s no question of the order resonating in his throat. His eyes are dark, shadowed behind the dip of his lashes as he stares focus at Yuu’s mouth, and Yuu’s moving before he’s quite sure he can, stumbling sideways nearly as fast as Kei’s hold on his shirt forces him towards the door. His hip catches at the handle to push the door wider as they half-fall through it; Yuu trips and nearly falls, only saving himself by grabbing at Kei’s shoulder, but Kei doesn’t hesitate or apologize. He hooks his foot behind the door as they come past it, kicking it shut with a _bang_ loud enough that it rattles the doorframe and makes Yuu cringe, but Kei doesn’t so much as flinch; he’s backing Yuu up instead, forcing him back through the tiny kitchen and the open doorway to the bedroom. Yuu’s foot catches at the edge of his futon, his balance topples out from under him, and this time Kei doesn’t catch him, Kei is dropping to his knees and shoving him down so fast that Yuu lands hard against the futon and blows all the air from his lungs for a brief moment of breathless shock.

“I want you,” Kei says, still in that growl that makes the statement sound like a threat as much as a statement of fact, like his desire has turned in on itself and grown teeth in the weeks they’ve been apart. He’s letting his fists of Yuu’s shirtfront go but only to pull at the buttons down the front with so much force Yuu is sure one will tear off entirely. Yuu’s heart is pounding, his lungs are straining for air to replace that which he lost in his fall, and Kei is leaning over him, casting him to shadow until his eyes look more black than grey with the backlit illumination overhead. “Aniki, I want you.”

“I want you,” Yuu answers, gasping the words with the first breath he draws while Kei pulls the last of his buttons open and shoves his shirt off his skin. Yuu lifts a hand and touches his fingers to the line of Kei’s jaw, and Kei tips his head in hard to shove back against the contact with aggressive speed. “I missed you.”

“I don’t want you gone,” Kei tells him, biting the words off as he abandons Yuu’s shirt and reaches for the other’s pants to drag them open with the same force he used for the buttons. “I don’t want you to be here.”

“I had to,” Yuu says, whimpering over the words as Kei drags his zipper half-down and pulls roughly at the denim of his jeans. “It’s too far to commute to classes every day from home.”

“I _know_ ,” Kei snaps at him. Yuu’s jeans are tangled around his knees; Kei abandons them for a moment to drag the other’s shoes off with the same frantic haste he’s shown with every other article of Yuu’s clothing. “I know why you left.” Yuu’s shoes come off, are thrown carelessly into a corner of the room only to be followed very shortly by his jeans; Yuu’s left panting for superheated air while Kei leans in over him, eclipsing all the other details of his vision as he presses in close against the bared skin of Yuu’s chest.

“I don’t have to like it,” he says, hissing the words like an open flame at Yuu’s lips, and then he’s kissing him again, crushing his mouth to the other’s while Yuu shudders with heat under him. Kei’s pushing at his shirt now, too, forcing it off his shoulders while Yuu is still trying to sit up enough to work his hands free; for a moment his arms are pinned behind him by the tension of the fabric before he can drag his wrists free of the cuffs and free his hands to reach up for Kei’s hair again. Kei doesn’t protest the contact any more than he seems to notice it; he just curls one hand hard against the back of Yuu’s neck to hold him still as his free hand shoves the other’s briefs down off his hips. Yuu whines at the catch of elastic against his skin, at the way the waistband drags at the flushed heat of his cock, but Kei doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even break away from the friction he’s forcing against Yuu’s mouth until he has to to finish the job of stripping the other down to skin.

“You missed me,” he says, and it’s a command more than a question, a statement more than an inquiry. He pulls Yuu’s briefs off his feet and catches at the elastic of one of the other’s socks. “Tell me.”

“I missed you,” Yuu says, immediate surrender as Kei drags the last of his clothing free and reaches to press fingerprints hard into his hip. “Kei, god, I missed you so much, it’s been torture without you.”

“Did you jerk off?” Kei demands, shoving at Yuu’s hip to roll him over onto his stomach. Yuu’s face presses hard against the futon until he turns his head to gasp for air; his knees are against the floor, the texture promising friction burns even before Kei has pulled him into any kind of movement. “What did you wish I was doing to you?”

“God,” Yuu breathes, his whole chest tightening on shame and want and anticipation in equal parts, his cheeks flushing at the same time his cock twitches towards his stomach. “Y--yes, I did.”

“What did you think about?” Kei repeats. He pushes Yuu’s leg wider, shifts forward to slide his knees between the other’s; when he leans forward Yuu can feel the soft of Kei’s shirt dragging against the dip of his spine and pressing between his shoulderblades. “Aniki. Tell me.”

“I thought about this,” Yuu says, too eternally obedient to Kei’s demands for embarrassment to stop the movement of his tongue. “I wished you were here in bed with me, that you were waiting for me when I got home from class.”

“You would never make it to class,” Kei tells him, the growl in his throat turning itself over into a purr as he pulls the bottle of lube free from the far edge of the futon. “I’d tie you down and keep you here all day.” Yuu can hear him push the bottle open, can hear the wet slick of the liquid spilling over itself and into Kei’s palm. “What else?”

“I thought about you waking me up,” Yuu tells him, all his skin going hot with the sound of Kei slicking his fingers behind him. “Lying behind me and just--” Kei’s touch slides over his skin, a moment of warning before he angles his wrist and thrusts a finger hard into Yuu’s body. Yuu’s spine arches, his body straining against the futon under him as his sentence dies to heat for the span of a desperate moan. “ _Ah_.” Kei growls again, satisfaction audible in his throat, and when he slides his touch back for another thrust Yuu gasps air and struggles himself back to speech. “--While I was still half-asleep, while I thought it was a dream still.”

“This isn’t a dream,” Kei says, as hot as if this is a victory over some unseen enemy. “Fuck, aniki, you’re so tight, didn’t you touch yourself at all?”

“I did,” Yuu says, and Kei thrusts hard into him again to arch his spine up into another shocked curve of heat. “ _Kei_.”

“I thought about you too,” Kei tells him, purring the words into the outline of a promise as his touch works Yuu open. “I thought about going to one of your classes, aniki, fucking you over your desk until everyone knows you’re mine.” He draws his hand back, presses another finger inside Yuu’s body; Yuu can feel his lashes flutter, can feel his throat strain on a moan that comes out desperate and straining over his tongue. “Or touching you on the train, pushing in behind you and getting my hands on you and seeing how long you could stay quiet.” His hips buck forward, his jeans catch at Yuu’s skin; Yuu can feel the hot weight of the other’s cock right through the denim, can feel the pressure of it digging in against his ass while Kei’s fingers push deeper into him. “I always imagined you begging me for more when I stopped, aniki.”

Yuu can hear the suggestion there, the order half-hidden by the structure of the sentence but clear with the growl of Kei’s voice over the words. “Please,” he gasps, instantly obedient before Kei has even paused to let him speak. “Please, please, don’t stop.”

“You missed me,” Kei says again, and he’s growling satisfaction and his fingers are working harder inside Yuu and Yuu isn’t thinking about the friction of the floor under his knees anymore, he doesn’t care that he can feel the heat of the texture dragging rough over his skin and promising a red rash by the time they’re done. All he cares about is Kei behind him, Kei inside him, the force and friction of his brother’s touch that has always chased away any shred of rational thought he might be able to muster. “You wanted me here.”

“I did,” Yuu pants. “I do. I want you here, with me.”

“Good,” Kei tells him, and slides his fingers back and away in a rush that pulls a moan up Yuu’s throat before he can hope to stop it. “Stay there.”

“Kei,” Yuu whimpers against the soft of the futon under him. He can hear Kei stripping off his shirt, rocking back to sit at the floor while he drags his shoes off and throws them aside to be forgotten by them both. There’s the sound of metal against itself, the drag of a zipper coming down, but Yuu is aching with impatience, he can feel his cock spilling to slick between his stomach and the texture of the floor under his hips and he can’t help the way he bucks himself forward, the way he works a hand free from the tangle of sheets under him to reach down and fit his fingers in under his stomach. “Kei, please, I want--”

“I know,” Kei snaps, and his hands are back at Yuu’s hips, his grip tight on both sides as he drags Yuu up over his knees by force more than persuasion. The movement pulls Yuu’s cock away from his questing fingers, sends a rush of blood flooding to his head with the angle of his body to dizzy his awareness and wash his vision to dark for a moment. He blinks hard, struggling his way back to clarity as he regains his orientation, and then Kei pushes against him, his cock dragging slick against Yuu’s ass for a pull of friction like a foretaste of what’s to come.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuu moans, turning his head down against the sheets to muffle the sharp edge of want in his throat. “ _Kei_.”

“Stop,” Kei snaps at him, and his hand is lifting from Yuu’s hip, his fingers coming out to tangle into the other’s hair and drag his head sideways. “We’re finally alone, let me hear you.”

“Oh god,” Yuu breathes, his skin flushing through a wave of heat, and then Kei’s cock catches against his entrance, and he doesn’t have time for more than a startled inhale before Kei is rocking forward to slide deep into him. The stretch is blinding, the heat overwhelming, and the friction is familiar, a relief to some aching need in Yuu like illicit homesickness in his veins. All the air in him spills past his lips at once, filling the space of the room with a moan far louder than he intended to offer, and behind him Kei growls into some low range of satisfaction and pulls back to fuck deeper into him.

“Like this,” he says, sounding breathless and overheated while Yuu’s fingers close on the edge of the futon, while he makes fists of the soft in an attempt to brace himself enough to push back and meet the forward stroke of Kei’s hips. “I wanted you like this, aniki.”

“ _Kei_ ,” Yuu moans, and Kei lets his hair go, keeps bracing him with a bruising hold at one hip while he leans forward so he can reach down with his other hand. Yuu whimpers at the contact of Kei’s fingers at his length, jerks as Kei closes his hold into a grip around him, and when Kei drags up over him he can feel the friction all the way up his spine, can feel it short-circuiting his self-control and his sense of anything at all beyond the immediate pleasure of the other’s touch. He groans, coherency abandoning him wholly as Kei jerks over him, as Yuu tightens his fingers on the futon and bucks forward hard against Kei’s touch to thrust forward against his brother’s hand in time with the slide of Kei’s cock into him. They’re falling into a rhythm that Yuu doesn’t intend, that he couldn’t achieve if he were consciously trying; it’s not his doing anyway, he thinks dizzily, it’s the rush of Kei’s breathing measuring time for him, it’s the pattern of Kei’s heartbeat that is driving them forward. It’s too much, faster and rougher than he ever touches himself when he’s alone, but his thoughts are spinning to catch against the fantasies Kei outlined, the idea of Kei’s hand jerking over him like this in the crowd of the morning train or of Kei thrusting into him like this with the texture of Yuu’s desk under them instead of the pattern of his apartment floor. Yuu’s thoughts are spinning, clinging to details before abandoning them for new, until even the framework of the fantasies evaporates, until all there is left to him is the drag of Kei’s hand, and the slide of Kei’s cock, and the heat unfurling up his spine to threaten flame at the back of his mind.

“Oh,” he gasps, his breathing stalling against the tension of need. “Kei, I. I’m.”

“Aniki,” Kei tells him, and Yuu arches, his whole body spasming tight on electricity as his throat gives up a helpless moan, as his cock pulses heat over Kei’s grip. He can’t breathe, he can’t move, he thinks he might be about to pass out and he doesn’t care, he can’t care as long as the heat running through him keeps bursting into such starburst pleasure with each new wave of sensation. Kei is growling approval, the sound in his throat encouragement enough to keep surging ecstasy through Yuu’s veins, and he’s leaning closer, pressing his chest flush against Yuu’s back so the sweat-damp warmth of their skin catches and clings together. Yuu can feel his knees sliding over the floor, the drag of friction tearing raw over the skin as he moves back, but he doesn’t care enough to try to stop the motion and Kei’s not stopping either, he’s still rocking himself forward into Yuu’s body with deliberate focus to maintain his rhythm even as Yuu quivers and convulses through the force of his orgasm.

Kei’s head bumps Yuu’s hair, his lips catch at the other’s cheek, and then: “Like this,” he says, the words too heavy to hold to the rough edge of frustrated desire he had earlier. His voice is syrupy, smoothing itself to a drawl as he keeps moving, and Yuu’s heart is still pounding and his body is still jolting through helpless tremors of sensation under Kei’s but it’s Kei’s voice that is clearest of all, that cuts past the languid heat of pleasure sapping Yuu’s self-control to claim dominion over the slurring weight of his thoughts. “This is how it’s going to be.” A thrust forward, heavy with force and sparking another flare of heat behind Yuu’s eyes, and Yuu’s spine arches, his shoulders flexing under Kei’s weight as he whimpers with the sensation. Kei shifts his balance, braces himself against one elbow, and when he moves it’s to fit his lips just over Yuu’s ear, to murmur breathless soft so close that Yuu can feel the vibration tingling all down his spine.

“Like this,” Kei says, all the rough edges of his voice gone away, melted into heaviness to match the rhythm of his hips, the movement that is going so smooth it’s hard to tell where one thrust ends and the next begins. “I’m going to graduate and I’ll move in and it’ll be like this all the time, aniki.” His hand at Yuu’s hip tightens, his fingers pressing deep as he takes a slower, deeper stroke; Yuu shivers against the floor, his fingers twisting in helpless reaction on the futon under him.

“I’ll have you every day,” Kei tells him. Yuu can feel the shift of the other’s lips against his ear as Kei forms the words. “We’ll be together all the time, no one will keep me away from you.” Another thrust, slower still, and Yuu can feel Kei starting to tremble against him, like the tension collecting in his body is becoming too much to bear. “You’ll be mine, aniki.”

“I am,” Yuu manages, struggling through the words as they break apart on the too-much rhythm of Kei moving into him. “Kei, I--I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Kei says, his voice hot at Yuu’s ear. “You are” and he thrusts forward in a single smooth stroke, his legs pressing flush to Yuu’s as he groans through the low incoherence of orgasm. Yuu can feel the tremors running through Kei’s body against his, can hear the way Kei’s breathing against his hair is stuttering and catching with each surge of heat, and for a long, long moment, all he’s thinking about is the feel of Kei coming into him, the proof of possession to wash away the weeks of solitude he’s spent alone.

When Kei shifts, it’s only barely, only enough to adjust his hold at Yuu’s hip to better span the angle of bone under the skin. Yuu is pinned too close to the floor by Kei’s weight, has to struggle for his breath with the other on top of him, but he doesn’t try to wiggle free, and after a moment Kei turns his head to press his nose in close against the tangle of Yuu’s hair over his ear.

“Aniki,” he sighs, the word carrying all the meaning of a full sentence with the low purr of satisfaction in his voice, and when his lips catch Yuu’s cheek it’s with a proprietary affection, a moment of contact as much possessive as doting. Yuu lets his eyes shut, and sighs out an exhale, and lets his mouth curve into a smile against the futon underneath him.

Whatever may have changed in the time they’ve spent apart, the important things are still exactly the same.


End file.
